Scream 2: Thinking Of You
by BrunetteMarionette
Summary: Katherine Prescott is back and she's better than ever and now she's heading for Windsor College to show everyone she's not just a victim or a girl who went crazy but what happens when history starts to repeat itself again? Will Katherine be ready for it this time?
1. Leaving The Asylum

Looking out of my bedroom window I sighed it had nearly been a whole year since the murders and I was still stuck in this place and worse Sidney hasn't visited me for months. A knock at the door threw me out of my thoughts "come in".

Sue walked in with a nervous smile on her face I frowned Sue had kind of become a surrogate mother to me and I was glad of that especially since Sid had abandoned me here.

Taking her hands from behind her back my stomach dropped "ok this is it kiddo. You ready?" Sue told me clutching the brown envelope in her hands, nodding I took the envelope from her with shaky hands.

Gently opening the envelope, I read the words on the page and my breath hitched as I looked up at sue unmoving "What? Did you?" Sue looked at me questioningly and then frowned when I didn't say anything "Oh shit, I'm sorry Kat"

Shaking my head, I felt a few tears fall "I got in" I whispered in shock I looked up at Sue again before jumping up and down "I got in!" I screamed happily feeling Sue pull me into a hug we jumped up and down together "I'm so happy for you"

I stopped jumping and froze "Kat?" I put my college acceptance letter on my desk I sat on my bed quietly thinking. "What's wrong Katherine?" Sue asked stroking a hand threw my hair something I had come to love.

"I got in" I whispered again quietly, I had managed to take all my exams here so I was able to graduate but I wasn't allowed to go to my graduation party but now thinking I realized me getting accepted means I have to leave this place and Sue behind.

"I don't want to leave you" I sniffed rubbing my eyes in the sleeve of my jacket, Sue laughed a little before sitting on the bed with me and holding my hand "You're not I'll see you again you can count on that" I smiled gripping her hand tighter.

"Sidney will be so excited to see you" My face turned into a frown as Sue said this reminding me that Sidney will also be at the same college as me, the last time dad had visited me he told me about Sidney applying and brought me the papers to apply also.

"Yeah Sidney" I said bitterly thinking about my twin although I don't think sue realized "So let's hear it what does it say?" Sue asked gleefully nodded to the paper.

Smiling I took the paper in my hand and began to read "Dear Kathrine Prescott, Congratulations! We are pleased to accepted you into Windsor College….

* * *

"So it's been a year already?" An older man said to his younger partner who nodded looking like he hadn't slept in months "Yeah weird huh" The older man looked at the younger male who was biting his nails "Now we have to finish what we started" A knock at the door boomed thorough the motel where the two men were meeting, the older gentleman opened the door revealing a middle age woman.

"Hello boys" she grinned like a Cheshire cat the younger man jumped up like he had been shot "You?" he asked white as a ghost.

"Hello Stuart nice to see you're still alive" the woman said with a sneer directed to Stu who was currently lost for words.

"Now down to business, Stu you've been watching Kat?" The older man asked, Stu nodded his hand whilst running a hand through his hair "Yeah she's still at that crazy place" Everyone in the room shook their heads thinking about the youngest Prescott.

"Well I know she'll be out soon" The woman and Stu both looked at the other man with interest "Katherine and Sidney have both applied for college, the same college and thanks to me they both were accepted no questions asked.

"How do you know they'll both go?" The woman asked aggressively she was out for blood she wants her revenge too.

"Easy Sidney will want to escape her past and Katherine will do anything to get out of that place" The man said rubbing his hands together with a smirk.

"Right so I'll take the backseat on this one but you create as much chaos as you want" The man said smiling at the woman before looking at Stu "And you just make sure Katherine is safe and nothing is to happen to her do you understand?" the man asked looking between his two partners who both nodded fervently.

"It would be easier if we an insider though, someone who would be around the girls all the time" The man said with his hand on his chin in thought, the woman smiled evilly "Let me handle that I think I have just the person we're looking for.

* * *

"So that's the last of it" I said solemnly as I put the last of my clothes in my bag and looked at Sue who had tears in her eyes, reaching forward I threw my arms around her waist and relaxed into the welcomed embrace.

"Kat?" I jumped up and smiled "Dad!" jumping into my dad's open arms I squealed happily knowing I could finally move on my life and I was going to do it. I had to forget about everything about my old life like Billy, Tatum, Casey, Steve and ,.. Stu"

"Your carriage awaits princess" Dad said bowing jokingly laughing I turned back to Sue and hugged her gently "Please don't forget me" I whispered in her ear and frowned hearing her let out a sob.

Putting my face between her hands she smiled sadly "Now who could forget Katherine Rose Prescott" I smiled as she used my full name the last time had done that is when I tried to climb over the wall to get out of this place "Give them hell kid"

Smiling I nodded and walked away with my dad "don't forget to call and write or email" I heard Sue shout behind me as I walked to my dad's car.

Getting to the car I stood by the door as Dad put my bags in the trunk. Breathing deep I smiled and got into the car. "It's good to have you back princess, things are going to start looking up now" Dad said putting a hand on my knee as he started the car.

* * *

I watched as we flew down the street I knew so well but had forgotten so much about them It feels like I had been gone forever.

"Here we are home sweet home" Looking up I saw the house and swallowed hard before opening the car door and getting out thinking about the last time I had been in this house and who I was here with.

 _"Stu!" I shouted as he started to apologize before standing and staring at me I looked down realizing I was only in my underwear and threw a pillow at him "Oh my god, Stuart!"_

Shaking my head, I followed my dad into the house, my heart pounded harder in my chest the closer we got. Dad opened the door and carried in my bags as I walked into the house slowly with my arms wrapped around myself.

Looking around I could see dad had changed a lot I guess he also needed to forget about the past. Peering into the lounge I could see a new coffee table and flinched thinking about the pain.

"Before I forget here" I jumped hearing my dad's voice behind me he handed me a key, my old phone and a card "The key is for the house I had the locks changed" nodding I put the key in my pocket before opening my card "Good thinking I mumbled.

Smiling I looked at the card which had a big 'Congratulations' written on the front and inside dad had written a congratulation on getting into college and finally being home. "Thanks" I hugged my dad before grabbing my bags and heading upstairs.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I heard my dad shout from downstairs "No I'm just going to take a nap I think" Standing at the open door of my room I looked around and saw It was exactly how I left it minus my clothes and other things.

Walking over to my picture wall I saw all the pictures of me, Sidney, Billy, Stu, Tatum and Randy. Crying I ripped all the pictures of the wall and threw them in the trash along with anything else that reminded me of my past.

Getting in my bed I grabbed the picture of my mom and looked at it "This is all your fault, Roman was right about you" I whispered before throwing it to the other side of the room before lying my head down and falling asleep thinking about my new life.

* * *

Here is my first chapter for Scream 2, Hope you all liked it and didn't get too lost with the different POV's. Thank you for Reading, Reviewing, Favoriting and Following! x


	2. Windsor College

Waking up I smiled and stretched I was so happy to be home, dad had made a big fuss about it but still no Sidney I guess she's just busy that or she really does want to forget about me. "Kat?" A knock at my door made me jump "come in" I called grimacing at the sound of my husky breath.

"Morning little bird, I thought a nice breakfast was in order for your big day!" Dad said happily whilst putting a tray full of food over my lap, I look at my dad confused "Big day?" Dad smiled at me and nodded "Your first day of college".

Shaking my head, I couldn't believe I had forgotten about going to college which actually started a week ago but they gave me a week to get myself settled because of my previous 'condition' I hate that everyone is tip toeing around me.

"Yeah right. College" Suddenly I wasn't feeling so excited about starting college and seeing Sid, would the other students think I'm crazy, will I make friends "Come on Kat eat up and get ready. Dewey has offered to take you to Windsor"

My head shot up "Dewey?" Dad nodded as he walked out of my room before stopping at the door and carrying my suitcases down the stairs for me. After picking at the bacon and eggs dad made I quickly showered and dried before looking at the outfit I had picked out, biting my lip I got dressed wondering If I could get under the covers and forget everything just like I did as a kid.

* * *

Looking at myself in the mirror I smiled I looked like myself and I was finally feeling like myself It's like I could feel my usual confidence returning to me I guess that what red lipstick and badass style will do for a girl.

"Katherine!" grabbing my black jacket off of my desk chair I walked out of my room and down the stairs stopping when I hear a familiar voice "Dewey!" I shouted throwing my arms around him it was nice seeing him again.

"Kat? Wow you look…" Dewey smiled surprised and stuttered on his words "Not crazy?" I added getting a scolding look from my dad and a deer in the headlights look from Dewey "No! no you look great" Dad put his hands on Dewey's shoulder comfortingly.

"She knows Dewey she's just been fixated on the 'crazy' word" Dad whispered to Dewey whilst he thought I wasn't listening. "I'm still in the room" I sing songed smiling as I put my jacket on and flipping my hair from the collar.

"but not for long" Dad said upset making me frown and hug him "It was nice having you back even if it was only for a week" he whispered in my ear as he squeezed me "I've put all your bags in Dewey's car so when you're ready" Dad put his hands in his pockets and nodded to me.

Smiling I kissed my dad's cheek and rubbed his arm before following Dewey out of the door and onto my next adventure at Winsor College.

* * *

"So Kat I don't really think I got to thank you for everything you did last year" Looking over at Dewey he was staring intently at the road in front of us but I knew what he meant "It's no problem" I whispered playing with my fingers.

I heard him sigh next to me "She had a great send-off she would have loved it" Nodding I remembered getting a letter asking to attend the funeral "I'm sorry I missed it" I told him as the guilt hit me but Dewey just smiled softly "It's ok you were trying to get better" The hospital wouldn't let me attend Tatum's funeral as they thought it would set me back in 'my journey of self-help'.

Dewey looked at me "I know you two didn't always see eye to eye but I know she would have appreciated what you did" Nodding I smiled a little before looking around us "Are we here?" I asked happily, Dewey laughed and nodded as he parked the car.

Getting out of the car I watched as Dewey limped around the car and showed me the way through the campus "So Dewey you seem to know you're way around here?" I asked in mock suspicion causing Dewey to turn red.

"Well I did stake out the place a little when your dad told me you two had applied here" laughing I looped my arm around Dewey's and pushed him a little "Thanks" Dewey smiled happily "I'm like the older brother you never wanted huh?" he asked laughing causing me to stiffen up "You ok?" he asked concerned.

Nodding I just carried on walking in silence, looking around I saw that there were reporters everywhere "What happened?" I asked as my stomach dropped, Dewey looked at me and rubbed his neck with his good hand "Uh 2 students were murdered yesterday" he said awkwardly.

Looking around I couldn't help but feel upset that I obviously couldn't get away from people being maimed and killed, Suddenly Dewey looked happy at something behind me "Dewey!" I cringed I knew that voice turning I saw Sid and people I'm guessing where her friends.

Sid's face turned from happiness to shock "Oh my god Kat..." Smiling awkwardly I just stood there guarded "Sidney" Sid looked confused "I had no idea you were going to be here" Nodding I looked around her friends who all were looking at me in interest they'd obviously followed last years' events.

"Were you still hoping I was away at the crazy hospital" I asked my sister smiling maliciously as she physically flinched "Kat!" Dewey sighed obviously shocked by my clear distaste of my sister, Sidney opened her mouth in shock "Kat…" cutting my sister off I growled a little "No! You left me to rot" I said stepping forward causing her to flinch and the guy stand behind her to step forward.

"Sid can we talk?" Dewey asked attentively from behind me, Sid nodded and walked off with Dewey looking back at me every couple of minutes. Looking back in front of me I was left with a girl and 2 guys "So hey I'm Hallie" nodding I smiled but it probably looked like a grimace "and that's Mickey and Derrick he's Sidney's boyfriend"

"I'm Kat Sid's twin sister" They smiled at me obviously on edge after mine and Sidney's reunion "So Derrick your brave you know dating Sid" I said indifferent knowing he'd ask me why "Why's that?" Smiling at his predictability I sighed "Because people who get close to us end up dead…especially boyfriends".


	3. The Return Of Gale Weathers

Smirking at Derrick I laughed at his shocked expression as Mickey laughed "Oh man, this is huge" My eyes widened as I heard another familiar voice walking up to us, turning I smiled seeing Randy Meeks "Randy!" I shouted causing him to jump and smile "Kat?" Nodding I hugged Randy kindly "What are you doing here?" He asked looking shocked to see me again.

"Well I go here now, I managed to graduate in time" Randy smiled and looked at the others who were still staring at me "What's up?" I smiled at Randy before looking at Sid's friends "I guess they're just shocked to see me too" I said smiling deviously.

Randy looked over my shoulder and his face brightened I turned to see Sidney walking back towards us "Deputy Dewey, Woodsboro's finest. What's he doing here?" He asked playing it cool he obviously still like Sid, smiling I waved to Dewey as he hobbled away.

"He's worried. Our surrogate big brother" Sid laughed but seemed on edge about something "Wow, nothing like a funeral bringing the family together" My ears perked up at the word funeral it must have been the murder Dewey was talking about.

"Sidney, look, it's Gale Weathers" We both turned to see Gale down by the front steps of the main building talking into one of her cameras "Star of the Gale Weathers press conference. Author of the press conference starring Gale Weathers. Soon to be a major motion picture starring Gale Weathers" I muttered still feeling a lot of resentment.

"Be kind, she saved our lives" Sid told me "Still I wouldn't mind rearranging her face again" I said laughing until I saw Sidney glaring at me "never mind" I mumbled.

"Check the calf implants. I'm gonna get closer" I grimaced at Randy he had some weird crushes. Looking up I noticed several snotty looking girls walking towards us.

"Hello girls" The one with the really tight curly hair said smiling at us. Hallie started to smile brightly "Oh, hello sister Lois, sister Murphy" damn she sounded like a robot.

"Hello pledge. Hi Sidney and you are?" The blonde one, Murphy, asked looking at me but before I could open my mouth Lois had beaten me to it "Don't you know Murphy this is the famous Katherine Prescott" the other girls all seemed to whisper among themselves.

"Hey" I muttered not feeling too great that people can still recognise me from last year. "Well Katherine we are the sister from Delta Lambda Zeta" Lois explained like they were some hot shit. "cool"

Murphy looked between me and Sid "This must be hell for you" I looked at Sidney who looked like she wanted to run away from these girls "I manage" I nodded in agreement smiling falsely.

"To think that this fest is all about you. Not directly, but in some six degrees of Kevin Bacon way" I pulled a confused face causing Mickey who was stood next to me to laugh into his hand making Murphy glare at him.

"So Kat I can call you Kat right? Anyway we're having a little Martini mixer soon you should come! You too Sid" Giving Lois a half grimace half smiled I was about to say no until Hallie put her arms around mine and Sid's shoulders "We'll be there"

"Oh good, cause Sid, we have our eyes on you and definitely you Kat. The Delta Lambda's are very sensitive to your plight and if you need anything just call and Kat you should come down before the party and hangout. Bye!" Lois told us and walked away with her sisters following.

Looking at the hand on my shoulder I looked over to Hallie who was watching the sisters walk away "You're touching me" I told her seriously making her jump and take her hand off me, I looked over to Sid who pulled a 'be good' face at me.

"Are you gonna start to dress like that once you get in?" Derek asked Sid laughing he obviously had a good sense of humour "That's not gonna happen" she told him smiling and hugging into him.

"You ok?" Mickey asked me from the wall he was sitting on "Yeah they just smile so much is unnatural" I told him laughing those girls had really freaked me out and I've fought a murderer before.

"The Delta Lambdas are the biggest bunch of..." Mickey started before Hallie glared at him "Hey! I'm pledging Delta Lambda" I snorted but looked other way when Hallie 's head shot my way.

"So Chief Hartley said the girl was stabbed seven..." Mickey tried to say before he was interrupted again "Drop it!" Derek growled at him obviously not wanting Mickey to upset Sidney. Just like last year all over again when Billy wouldn't let Stu and Randy talk about the murders.

"Hello Sidney" Turning we saw Gale, her cameraman and a bunch of other reporters "Oh and Katherine this is a nice surprise" She said with a big fake smile on her face "It's fucking wonderful Gale" I told her sarcastically with a huge smile "Hi...Gale" Sidney greeted with a grimace.

"Well, I was hoping I could get a few words from you with..." Gale said before trailing off and letting someone walk in front of her "Cotton" me and Sidney gasped as we stood shocked the last time we were this close to Cotton was at the trial.

"Hello Sidney, Katherine" he said smiling politely as he adjusted his tie before turning and standing in between me and Sidney. Gale turned to the camera and brought her microphone to her mouth "Here we are at Windsor College where Sidney and Katherine Prescott has just been reunited with Cotton Weary for the first time since Sidney wrongfully accused him of her murdering their mother".

Moving away from Cotton, Sidney pulled Gale's arm "What the hell are you doing?" I frowned at her wondering what she was trying to do. "We want to know what you think..." Gale asked putting the microphone into our faces.

Cotton turned to us but still smiled to the cameras "Sidney, I'd just like to say that I forgive and forget, and like you, I'd like to move on with my life" Suddenly it clicked to everyone what Gale was up to "You bitch!" Sidney moves forward to slap Gale who moves away "Nah ahh ah!" Gale shouted putting her hands up as Derrick pulls Sidney back to him.

Sidney scoffs grabbing my arm and pulled me away with her "Oh Sidney, Katherine. Share with us please!" Reaching my boiling point, I turned and punched Gale in the face smiling when I heard the satisfying thud of her hitting the floor.

"Oh I'll share with you" I roared feeling myself being picked up I turned to see Mickey throwing me over his shoulder. I watched as Hallie turned to Gale's Camera man "Did you get that on film?" Growling I felt Mickey laughing underneath me as students watched us in amusement.

* * *

After being forcibly carried across campus I scowled as Mickey set me down in front of my sister who looked at me in concern "You ok?" she asked quietly.

Looking at her I shook my head "No! she made me give up a years' worth of getting better in 2 minutes" walking off into the campus I had no idea where I was going but I really didn't care.

I had worked so hard to get where I am today I worked through so many problems only to have them all come back and hit me when Gale Weathers turned up.

Knocking into someone I heard a short scream and turned to see a blonde girl looking at her coffee that I had knocked on the floor "Oh crap" I muttered "I'm sorry I wasn't looking" I told the girl who just smiled nicely at me "That's ok I wasn't either, I'm Cici" she smiled picking up her empty cup.

"I'm Kat" I told her rubbing the back of my neck "Yeah I know" she said as she threw the cup in the trash bin before looking shocked "Ohh sorry If that freaked you out it's just I know you from… Last year" I nodded with a tight smile.

"Yeah I'm getting a lot of that around here" Cici smiled at me sympathetically "Well don't worry not all of us want to know every detail" I smiled at Cici it was refreshing to speak to someone like her and I couldn't put my finger on it but she reminded me of someone.

"So I should buy you another cup of coffee because I made you drop yours" Cici laughed and looked at her watch "well I do have class in an hour but sure" nodded I looked at her as we walked to the on campus coffee shop.

"What class have you got?" Cici smiled at me before laughing "Don't think I' a nerd but I've got Film Theory" Stopping I smiled "Me too" Cici clapped her hands excited before looping her arm with mine "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship"


	4. Film Theory Class

"So here we are" Cici said as we walked down a hall which had other students walking through "Film theory" she beamed before looking at me and dropping her smile "You ok?" Cici asked looking at me worriedly.

I just shook my head breathing heavily "it's been a while since I've been in a class and with other people" I tell her nonchalantly trying not to show her how much it's effecting me "Do you need some time" Cici asked as she rubbed my shoulder making me smile at her.

"No I'm good" I told her with a confident nod as we walked into the class, I noticed how a lot a lot of the students started to stare at me and whisper between themselves. I grinned when I saw Randy sat next to Mickey giving me a big smile, I stood and looked at the teacher who was leaning against his desk with a smile.

"You must be Katherine Prescott my late addition" he said as he looked at a piece of paper in his hand, I nodded with a small smile "Just Kat" I say as he chuckles a little "Well just Kat take a seat anywhere today we're talking about plot holes in films".

I nodded and turned to see a chair free next to Cici who was waving energetically at me, Mickey who was sat on my other side just smirked at me as I put my bag on the floor and sat down "How's your fist" Mickey asked as he leaned over to me with a smile.

"Sore" I tell him smiling widely "but that's not the first time I've dented her face" I say making Mickey laugh out loud as the other students look over at us with raised eyebrows, Hiding my face I sank down into my seat as Mickey chuckled again.

Getting my notebook out I looked over to where Mr Lecter was showing us a video of The Shawshank Redemption "Who put the poster back in place after the daring escape in _The Shawshank Redemption?_ Andy spent months on that tunnel, and covered his tracks thanks to a poster..."

Closing my eyes a little I jumped up when Mr. Lecter coughed before giving me a small smile making the class laugh a little "Sorry" I mutter as I sit up in my seat "I'm paring you up for your assignments I want a essay on plot holes..." I turn to look out the window as Mr Lecter began calling our out names.

"Kat?" I turned quickly when I saw Mr Lecter looking at me "Huh?" I asked dumbly making him smile and shake his head "Your partnered with Mickey" he told me pointing to Mickey who just gave me a small wave.

I nodded and smiled as the bell rung "You all have a week to do your essays" Mr Lecter shouted as most of the class ran out of the door, I turned to look for Cici who waved at me from beside the door obviously in a hurry "Well I have to go and find Ted" she said before giving me a duh face when I frowned in confusion "Oh Ted is my boyfriend, catch you later?" I nodded as I leaned against the wall watching her walk down the hall.

"Hey" I jumped when I saw Mickey leaning over me with on arm on the wall above my head I let out a shaky breath in remembrance _"_ _I can't say I'm sorry for what I said but I am sorry for hurting your feelings" I looked up at him and laughed a bit "You know girls have feelings that's a new one" some how in our talking I had leantagainst the wall and Stu had his arm leant above my head but his body leaning towards me._

I sighed as a flashback hit me "Kat are you ok?" Mickey asked as he looked at me in concern I just looked at him before remembering he was not Stu, Stu was gone "Uh flashback" I tell him trying to smile as he continued to look at me "Do those happen often?" he asks genuinely interested as I nodded slowly "Frequently...today" I tell him as we begin to walk side by side down the empty hall.

"So we're paired together?" Mickey starts with something in his tone that I couldn't decipher I nodded and smirked at him playfully "Good observation Cluedo" Mickey throws his head back with a laugh "Funny. Anyway what film do you wanna dissect?" he questioned smirking at me as I oohed in jest.

"Hey are you talking films?" Randy shouted pushing his way in between Mickey and I who was giving Randy a look "Hey Einstein" I greet as he smiles widely at his childhood nickname "Who are you partnered with?" I ask as he suddenly looks deflated.

"Jessica Mason, that girl has no idea about movies. She's just there to watch the movies instead of working" Randy mutters as Mickey and I laugh at him as we stop when we get outside "Seriously she doesn't know Freddy Kruger from Freddy Mercury" Randy splutters out making us laugh even more.

"Yeah laugh it up, what film are you doing anyway?" Randy questions as Mickey looks at me with a shrug "Oh man she's a horror buff so you'll probably get stuck with some slasher film" Randy told Mickey with a laugh as I nudged him.

"Oh really?" Mickey asked in surprise as he turns to me with a smile as I smirk and nod "It's very likely" I tell him biting my lip as his eyes drop down to look at my lips making me smile before clearing my throat making Mickey shake his head like he was in a trance.

"Oh ahit here she comes" Randy mutters as we all turn to see Jessica Mason making her way over to us as Randy runs in the opposite direction making us laugh "Where is he going?" Jessica huffs crossing her arms like a typical valley girl.

"Uhhh he had to go" Mickey starts giving me a help me look "Yeah he had some bad food and it's really got him he's been in the bathroom all day" I tell her with fake sympathy as Mickey laughs from behind his hand when Jessica looks disgust.

"Poor boy just can't stop..." I say but Jessica runs off looking like she wanted to be sick "he's going to kill you" Mickey says as he turns to look at me with a smile "ehh he'll live" I tell him laughing as the look on Jessica's face will be imprinted on my mind for the rest of the day.

"So wanna go to the video store and find a movie?" Mickey asks me when we both go quiet I look up at him silently "You know if you don't have anything better to do" he stutters when I continue to look up him pondering whether this is friendship I should be perusing.

I nod letting out a small breath "Sure" Mickey smiles widely and pulls me over to the student car park "You drive?" I ask as we walk though the car park, Mickey nods and pulls out his car keys "Jump in" he says as he opens the passenger side door for me.

I breath heavily as Mickey looks at me with a frown as he leans on the door "You can trust me" he tells me as my eyebrows shoot up in surprise "I know" I lie my jaw set tightly "we can walk if you want hell I'll carry you there if I have to" A laugh escapes my lips and Mickey grins knowing he made me smile.

Getting into the car I smile when Mickey closes the door behind me before getting into his seat and starting the car "So?.." Mickey starts as he looks at me out of the corner of his eye "So?" I repeated with a laugh.

"What's with you and Sydney?" He asks quietly like it was a taboo subject "It's a long story" I sighed as I thought about my long lost brother, Mickey's eyes met mine "We've got nothing but time" he tells me seriously as we drive along.

"We've always been at war, Syd and I. She was always the golden child and I was just... me" I tell him before continuing "we were never friends, we were barely twins. She hated that I had a lot of secrets and well I just disliked her".

I looked at Mickey and noticed he jaw had tightened "When I went away after last year Syd stopped visiting me after 3 weeks my dad always gave me an excuse but I knew better. She's just like our mother" I spat out venomously as Mickey looks over at me shocked as he stopped the car.

I looked out of the window to see we were at the video store "Sorry" I sighed realizing I had just ranted to him and I barely even knew him, feeling his hand on mine I looked over to see him looking at me seriously "Don't be" he whispered as he gripped my hand tighter.

I coughed and pulled my hand away as we both got out of the car" So are you ready for this?" I ask looking at Mickey who was staring at me with a look I couldn't understand before a grin broke out on his face "I've got to admit something I'm a huge horror fan too".

I grinned and grabbed his hand "Well then let's go before all the crappy horrors are taken" I laugh pulling Mickey into the video store forgetting all about our conversation and only thinking about what film we were going to choose.


	5. Getting Closer?

Dragging Mickey into the video store I smiled "So are we doing horror or..?" I asked looking up at him as he smiled down at me "how about we look around?" he said as his eyes scanned the store, smiling I looked down and my eyes widened when I realized we we're still holding hands.

Dropping Mickey's hand I quickly walked over to the first section which so happened to be the romance genre, clearing my throat I pretended to scan the covers but as I eyed Mickey I noticed he was doing the same "Not into romance?" I asked him with a small smirk.

Mickey looked over to me his face in a half grimace "uh no.. it's great" he lied making me smile widely at his obviousness "Great so we can do our essay on this genre?" I say to him wondering how he'd get himself out of it, Mickey's face dropped but he nodded slowly in reluctant agreement "Yeah sure".

Breaking my facade I let out a giggle "God you're too easy" I tell him as he looks over to me shocked "I hate romance" I tell him as I walk to the next section when suddenly I felt hand on my ribs and fingers soon began to tickle.

"Ahh no!" I scream with laughter as Mickey tickles up my sides "Say Mickey I'm sorry you're the best" Mickey told me as I hear him laughing in my ear "Never!" I declare as he pulls me tighter, tickling me more.

"Say it!" he shouts get attention from the other shoppers " Mickey I'm sorry you're the best" I squeal as I mange to turn myself in his arms, looking up at him I see him smiling widely with a devious twinkle in his eyes "That was so unfair, how did you know I was ticklish?".

Mickey just shrugs his smile never dropping "it's fair if it's not a lie" he tells me with a cheeky smile, one that I noticed matched Stu's. Frowning I noticed everything about this situation screamed Stu, Mickey was so much like Stu that it almost made me forget that anything had happened.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Mickey asks squinting at me making me smile something I had been doing a lot of the last couple of hours, all because of Mickey. "You think I'm pretty?" I joke batting my eyelashes at him as he laughs and rubs the back of his neck.

"I think it's a known fact that you Miss Prescott won all the genes in your family" I stared at Mickey my mouth open a little shocked people were not usually this playful with me it was nice to have someone who won't treat me like glass.

I opened my mouth to talk when Mickey's cellphone began to ring, he pulled it out of his pocket his eyes widening at whoever had been calling him "I need to.." he starts motioning to his cellphone "I'll keep looking" I tell him as I walk off towards the horror section, we both know this is what we'll be working on.

* * *

Mickey watched as Kat walked away and smiled he was having a great time with her, he knew that he shouldn't be getting too close to Kat but he couldn't help himself she was just too great to pass up, he was falling for the broken Prescott twin.

"Hey" Mickey said answering his cell phone picking up a random case of the shelf whilst carefully watching Kat look at the cases where she was stood on the other side of the store. "How's it going?" The voice asked, Mickey knew this voice very well he had been talking to it for months now "Good, very good" Mickey answered as he smiled seeing Kat stealing a piece of candy from the candy stand "How is she?" The voice asked again softly this time "She's great, I'm with her right now" Mickey tells The voice knowing he'd want to know.

"Tell me about her" The voice requested, Mickey understood Kat had been through a lot with being let out of the institute she was being kept in and now being back around people especially Sydney "She seems like she's... coping. Sydney hasn't been a very good girl" Mickey said his voice growing darker at the thought of Sydney abandoning Kat.

The voice sighed like he wanted nothing more than to reach though the phone and make it all better but that's what he was doing right now, making it all better "I'm trusting you with her, do what you can" The voice instructed "Just keep her safe" he added obviously sensing mickey's soft tones when talking about the dark haired girl.

"I will" Mickey promised frowning at the thought of anyone hurting Kat, he would hurt them first, he would do anything to keep her safe. "Stick to the plan" The voice ordered before ending their call, Mickey pulled the phone away from his ear and put it back in his pocket.

He leaned on the top of the shelf as he watched Kat sing to herself oblivious to his staring, could she sing? Mickey couldn't help but let his mind wander about a lot of things, did she like him, how could he keep her close without her getting suspicious.

Mickey's thought began to drift further when he noticed Kat waving to him, he smiled and made his way back over to the girl who was now permanently imprinted on his brain. He suddenly got an idea and picked up some chips and candy before making his way over to Kat.

* * *

"Ok so I know we said we'd look around but I think I found the perfect one" I told Mickey who was walking over to me after his phone call, looking at him I noticed his hand were behind his back getting suspicious I eyed him carefully.

"What are you hiding?" I eyed him distrustfully watching as his eyes widen before they close in realization and he pulls loads of junk food from behind his back "I was thinking if you didn't have anything to do tonight we could do a movie night?" he asks give me a wide smile which made me feel instantly guilty "Oh".

I looked down and smiled I had to stop comparing Mickey to Stu it was getting me nothing but trouble, they were nothing alike plus Stu was gone now I had to let it go "Sure I would like that" I tell him with a grin as we walk to the counter.

Giving the teenage cashier the movie I pulled out my purse but Mickey pushed my hands away "Nope not happening" he said as he gives the spotty teenage some money "That's not fair" I pout whilst grabbing the junk food.

I walked backwards whilst watching Mickey walked towards me after picking up the movie "So Halloween?" Mickey questions holding up the case to me whilst I bite into a red vine "Yep" I tell him still walking backwards looking around a few times just in case I walk into something.

"You got a problem with that?" I sass giving him a smirk as Mickey shakes his head with a grin and throws an arm over my shoulder turning me around "No ma'am" he tells me with a fake southern accent before biting the red vine I held in my hand.

I stared at Mickey in shock as he winked at me getting back into the car door with a cheeky smirk "Hey no fair" I call running over to Mickey's car wondering what the hell I was getting myself into but also not even caring. _This was going to be one hell of a ride._


	6. Just One More?

Getting back onto campus Mickey stopped the car and turned to me with a weird look on his face "What?" I asked with a small laugh freaked out a little "Nothing it's just..." Mickey started before shaking his head "Tell me" I insisted as I put my hand on his arm at his reluctance "I feel like I've known you for more than one day".

I smiled at his words knowing I felt the same I looked up to see him looking embarrassed "It's because I'm cool" I told him jokingly making his face brighten "Oh no I've done it now" he whispered back shaking his head with a grin on his face "I've given her a bighead" he playfully muttered knowing I could hear him.

My jaw dropped as he got out of the car laughing at my expression "Hey!"I called grabbing the bag of junk food as I ran out of the car and jumped on his back making him yell and grab my legs to keep me from falling.

"What are you, some kind of spider monkey?" Mickey asked sarcastically but still didn't let go of me "Spider Monkey? Did you get that from the discovery channel?" I laughed in jest smiling when I felt Mickey laugh too.

"God you're something else" Mickey told me over his shoulder as he carried me through the campus where we got some weird look but neither of us said anything, this is the happiest I had been in years I wasn't going to ruin it because people don't mind their own businesses.

Mickey soon walked us both into a building which wasn't easy considering we both tried to keep the heavy door open and I was still on Mickey's back "That was not easy" I laughed as Mickey walked down a hall filled with door I'm guessing this is his dorm.

"Try being the pack horse" Mickey joked but he didn't seem like he was even effected by my weight on him but I still knew I had to mess with him "Are you calling me fat?" I question him pretending to sound upset waiting for his reaction.

"NO" he shouted before he saw me laughing "Oh god you got me again" he sighed with a chuckle as we stopped at a door, dropping me to my feet I smiled as Mickey looked at me before unlocking his door and opening it to show a group of 3 boys all shouting at the TV they hadn't even noticed us.

Mickey walked into the room whilst I leaned against the door frame "Mickey!"they all shouted jokingly and started to roughhouse until they saw meat the door, the boys all suddenly stood up straight acting like they hadn't been messing around.

"Hey I'm Kat" I say giving a small awkward wave as one of the boys walks up to me "Hey Kat I'm Jason, Mickey's roommate" Jason told me with a weird voice like he was trying to be suave "So are you and Mickey?.." Jason asked pointing between Mickey and I insinuation clear in his voice.

I just smiled and pointed between him and his two friends "Are you guys?..." Mickey belted out a laugh at my sarcasm as Jason's face dropped and his friends began to protest to me as I moved to stand by Mickey "No way Kat believe me I'm ladies man" Jason tried again giving me a flirty smile which I realized wasn't as nice as he probably thought it was.

My eyes drifted to Mickey who looked annoyed but quickly changed when he was me looking "a ladies man huh?" I question as Jason nods and winks back at his friends who cheered him on like typical college boys "You know your ass must be pretty jealous of all the shit that comes out of your mouth" I tell him with a wide smile when his friends being to laugh and push him.

Jason nods and smiles at me "Your alright Kat" he complimented as he and the other boys begin to walk over to the door "We'll be at the Phi Lambda Alpha house party, can't wait to see the pledges squeal!"Jason shouted excitedly as the other boys cheered and ran out of the room.

I just looked at Mickey with my eye brows raised as Mickey half laughed"he's not usually..." Mickey started until he saw my amused expression "I can't lie he's always like that" I laughed as Mickey threw his hands up exasperated.

I belted out a laugh as I began to look around his dorm room whilst he got the movie all set up, I noticed his side of the room was a lot tidier than Jason's but after meeting him I can't say I'm shocked. I smiled seeing all Mickey's horror memorabilia but frown when I didn't notice any family pictures not that I had any in my dorm either.

"What ya looking at?" Mickey asked close to my ear making me jump and smirk knowing he got me back for earlier "No family pictures?" I question seeing his eyes roam around the walls "Yeah, no I don't have any siblings and my parent's are a little..." Mickey trailed off before giving me a small smile "absent".

I nodded slowly feeling bad for asking him but also feeling like I could relate to him more "sorry" I muttered as I sat down on his bed "Don't be sorry, I'm not" Mickey replied with a a weird look on his face.

"Right so.. plot holes" Mickey laughs nervously when we're caught in a silence just looking at each other, I shake my head with a smile"Yeah right, pen, paper?" I ask as he quickly hands me a note pad from a draw under the bed.

I give Mickey as smile as the movie begins to start "Oh wait" he mutters as he gets up and turns the light off and the lamp next to his bed on before grinning at me "horror films have to be watched in the dark".

I chuckled and nodded before opening the candy up and making myself comfortable whilst shoving popcorn in my mouth "I love the classics" Mickey mutters to me with a mouthful of candy making me smirk with a slight grimace " _beautiful_ "

Mickey swallowed the mouthful before giving me a big grin "finally I've been telling people this was my best look" he joked making me laugh as I turn back to the film noticing we had missed the first part of the film.

"Oh that has to be one!" I shouted as we watched Micheal steal a car of a nurse and taking off with it "carjacking is a plot hole" Mickey snorted as he looked at me with a raised eyebrow as I gave him a joking glare before answering him "No, if Micheal's been locked up since he was a kid how does he know how to drive?"

Mickey gave me a surprise look and laughed "I've never thought of that"I smiled brightly as I wrote it down as Mickey continued to look at me "it's so cool to meet a girl who likes horrors as much as I do"he complimented as I smiled brightly and looked back to the TV.

Soon after we had finished finding all the plot holes I sat up and looked at the clock on Mickey's bedside table "Damn it's getting late" I muttered as Mickey picked up another movie "Just one more?" He asked trying to tempt me "Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" I questioned Mickey with a raised eyebrow.

Mickey smirked at me as he put the video in the player and sat back with me as I looked at him expecting an answer"The question is Kat, do you?".


	7. Omega Beta Zeta

Opening an eye I let out a small groan and closed it again trying to get back to sleep when I suddenly realized my room looked different.

My eyes shot open as I looked around and remembered I was in Mickey's room, I noticed Mickey was lay next to me his arms wrapped around my body and our feet entwined.

"Oh god" I shouted as I jumped up and fell to the floor as Mickey woke up looking as confused as I felt until he saw me on the floor "Kat? You okay?".

I jumped up with a fake smile and began to back out of the room excuses flowing from my mouth as Mickey started to look more confused "Kat wait!" I heard him shout as I threw open the door and ran down the hall still hearing Mickey's voice calling my name.

Thoughts started to run through my mind as I ended up outside Omega Beta Zeta where Cici told me she lived and to come round any time, she probably didn't mean so early in the morning the day after we met but here I was.

Knocking on the door of the big house a girl with brown hair answered with a smile "Hey is Cici here?" I asked nervously as I wrung my hands together still trying to get my mind off Mickey and how I felt in his arms.

"Yeah sure, come in" The girl opened the door wider and let me through "Cici?" she called over her shoulder as she shut the door behind me "I'm Dawnie, you're Kat Prescott right?" Dawnie as with an excited smile as I smiled and nodded awkwardly.

"Kat?" I turned when I saw Cici behind me "Oh my god, you look terrified" Cici commented as she took one of my hands "You're shaking, come on" Cici pulled my arm upstairs and into her bedroom .

"Sit down," Cici told me as I sat on the chaise lounge at the end of her bed as she sat at the top of her bed looking at me worriedly "I'm sorry for dropping in" I muttered as I picked at the thread in my jeans.

I looked up when Cici scoffed "Hey we're friends that's what I'm here for" I smiled when Cici acknowledged our friendship I've never had great friendships with girls before not even with my own sister.

"So what happened," Cici asked hugging a stuffed pig into her chest and looked at me seriously when I sighed "It's Mickey" I whispered feeling more than stupid right now but I needed someone to talk to, some 'girl' advice.

"Altieri?" Cici asked as I just gave her a look "No Mickey Rourke" I say sarcastically giving her a small laugh "seriously how many Mickey's do we know?" I question as she laughs too "I just wanted to be sure".

"We had a great day with each other yesterday, we went to the video store and he bought me candy" I started as she began to smile at me "I knew it, I saw you two walking to his car" She squealed as I laughed nervously.

"I woke up in his room and totally freaked out" I added stopping her squealing until she gasped "did you?" she insinuated and I suddenly realized what she was asking "Oh no we didn't, we just fell asleep and woke up practically entangled".

"So what's the problem, I think it's totally cute" Cici smiled throwing a small pillow to me and I half laughed "Major problem, last time I had a boyfriend he murdered my mom and helped kill other people".

Cici's grin suddenly dropped and I felt bad "I'm sorry that was heavy" I apologized but Cici just shook her head "No it's just, I'm glad you're talking to me I know you hate talking about it".

I just breathed looking at the blonde girl in front of me "We're friends right, that's what we do" Cici nodded as I threw the pillow back at her "Right. So don't think of it that way, not every guy is going to be a psycho killer" she told me with a supportive look.

"So you're saying go with the flow" I mused thinking about it, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to start fresh and not thinking every guy is out to kill me or my friends, I mean how likely was it that it could happen again.

"Why didn't you go to Sidney?" Cici suddenly asked looking interested as I belted out a laugh "My sister and I aren't exactly on the same page right now" I looked up to Cici giving me a look "It's always been like that since we were kids".

"She blamed me for a lot of stuff from last year" I admitted with a frown remembering how my dad told me that Sidney was having a hard time understanding why Billy had 'chosen' me to live.

"But you're twin sisters" Cici blurted out exasperated as I looked over to her "by blood and genetic yes but we've never been that close" I explained as Cici nodded slowly trying to understand our dynamic.

Looking over to Cici's heart-shaped clock in her overly pink room I realized we had been talking for hours "Wow it's nearly time for lunch" I sighed getting up only to see Cici smiling at me "What?" I questioned as she laughed a little.

"You may want to go change first especially seeing as you'll probably see Mickey," Cici told me and my eyes widened as I internally panicked "Okay nope no panicking" Cici hurried over to me and grabbed both of my arms gently.

"Breathe remember to go with the flow and if you decide you like him it's no big deal, he's a college boy, not a serial killer" Cici reminded me and I let out a deep breath before looking at Cici desperately "Are you not coming with me?"

"Nope, I have a lunch date with Ted," Cici told me with a small blush as I begin to walk out of her room laughing knowing exactly what this 'lunch date' was"really? is that what they're calling it these days".


	8. Just like her

Looking back at my reflection I smiled feeling a lot better than I had this morning, after my talk with Cici I felt a lot better than I had for a year "Ok makeup" I looked at my face and smiled "Check. Awesome outfit?" I looked down at my clothes and smiled again "Double check".

Picking up my bag from my bed I put it on my shoulder and nodded "Ready" picking up my key from beside the door I hummed to myself as I walked across the campus to the food hall thinking about Mickey and whether or not I actually liked him.

"Okay you're nervous, why are you nervous" I whispered to myself angrily as I felt butterflies in my stomach "Well that's new" I mumbled aloud as I looked through the glass window on the door "What's new" I turned to Mickey and sighed heavily at his question "Nothing".

Turning back to the door my eyes widened when I realized what just happened and who was behind me "Mickey" I exclaimed when I looked back to Mickey who was smirking at me "So.." he started as I nervously laughed.

"I'm sorry," We both said at the same time make me grimace "Uh cliché" I laughed as Mickey and I both smiled at each other "Wait why are you sorry?" I asked him as he rubbed the back of his neck looking embarrassed "Well I obviously did something wrong to make you run off".

I just let out a small laugh and shook my head "No it's not you, it was me" I told him as he looked at me seriously "and I've just realised that's the worst line ever" I smiled uneasily as I began to wring my hands again as I remembered my talk with Cici.

"This had nothing to do with you this had to do with me and" I stopped and looked up at Mickey who was watching me intensively "the last time I got close to people they died, last time I spent the night in bed with someone he turned out to be a serial killer" I told him giving a crazy laugh feeling myself beginning to freak out again.

Mickey grabbed me by the shoulders and shh'd me "Hey it's okay, I'm not going to let anything happen to you" Mickey assured as he gave me a soft look "I know how hard last year was for you but you can't live thinking people are out to get you and I'm definitely not a serial killer" I laughed as Mickey comforted me.

Mickey moved hair out my face "Look, Kat, I'm gonna to be honest here I like you, a lot and it's okay if you're not ready for that but I just want you to know I won't hurt you" he explained as I felt my stomach flutter again.

"Wow" I breathed as Mickey's hand rested on my chin lifting my head up to look at him "How about we start slow, we can hang out again and see where it takes us?" Mickey said as he plays with a strand of my hair.

"I can do that" I grin as he opens the door behind me and bowed "My lady" I giggled as I walked through the door and over to the self-serve food line "So I was thinking we could try another horror movie marathon seeing as our last one didn't go so well" Mickey says as he placed an apple on each of our trays.

I nodded picking up a chicken sandwich, chips and a can of dr pepper "Sure, sounds good" I smiled as we reached the cashier "Hopefully this time you won't run off" Mickey joked before turning to the cashier getting his wallet out "both please".

I shook my head as I notice him paying for both of our food "No way you paid for our snacks at the video store" I moaned with a half frown as Mickey picked up both of our trays with an easy smile "Don't worry money is no object".

I laughed as we made our way to the sitting area "What are you like some billionaire or something?" I asked jokingly as I watched Mickey carrying my tray "Or something" he answered with a wry smirk.

I gasped making him turn to me with a worried look "What?" he asked as we stood in the middle of the seating area "I knew it!, you're Batman" I laughed as Mickey's face split into a relieved smiled "Yeah that's me the caped crusader buying a beautiful girl her lunch" Mickey answered as we reached our table.

My giggle soon stopped when I saw where we were about to sit "Kat" Sidney stuttered out as I looked over to Mickey who puts our trays down at the table where Sidney, Derek, Hallie, and Randy sat.

Ignoring Sidney's shocked look and sat down in between Randy and Mickey who drapes his arm over the back of my chair."Hey, Einstein" I greeted as Randy looked over to me "So Katherine wanna tell me why Jessica Mason won't work with me?"

I gave Randy a small glare before a grin broke out on my face as Mickey spat out a laugh beside me "Girls. They're so fickle" I asked sarcastically as Randy looked at me seriously "You're just lucky I love you and that I didn't want to work with her anyway" I just laughed as Randy rolled his eyes at me.

Still ignoring my sister I started to eat my lunch until I noticed Hallie's eyes on Mickey "So Mickey wanna catch a movie later?" She asked with a flirtatious giggle but Mickey just shook his head "Sorry Hal, Kat and I are hanging out" he told her as he looked over to me with a smile and Hallie's eyes met mine in a strong glare.

Hearing my sister snort harshly I looked over to her seriously "Got something you want to say, Sidney?" I growled at her making Derrick grab her hand protectively "I think you say enough for the both of us _Katherine_ " Sydney spits back at me as the two of us glare at each other viscously.

I let out a short laugh "What's that supposed to mean" I bark breaking the plastic spoon in my hand in anger as Sidney laughs in disbelief "I think you know what I mean" I did know, she was talking about Billy and Stu leaving me alive.

I gave her a wolfish smile "Maybe they just liked me better" I hissed and my fist clenched together tightly feeling the anger pumping through me "and why wouldn't they, there's a reason they killed our mother Sid and you..." I stopped and let out an angry breath before looking at her again in disdain "You're just like her".

Sidney gasped as did Hallie but I didn't care I knew it was true Sidney was just like our mother, thinking she was better than everyone else and thought she could do and say whatever she wanted to get what she wanted.

Getting up from my chair I walked around the table to where Sidney sat looking down in shock, pushing myself in between her and Derek who grabbed my arm to stop me I just tore it back and leaned down to get in Sid's face "You're lucky you're my sister" I told her before picking up her drink and pouring it into her lap.

Stepping back I walked out of the food hall knowing everyone was watching me but it was either that or actual bodily harm, I rolled my eyes when I could hear my sister's dramatic screams from outside the food hall _"What a bitch"_.


	9. I wish

Sitting in my dorm room I sighed as I lay in my bed strumming on the guitar Roman had bought me, back when I was a kid but I was still too annoyed with what Sidney had said to be able to think of anything to play, she was definitely upset about what happened last year.

It was not my fault Billy had tried to kill her and our friends but it also wasn't my fault I was supposed to be a survivor of the massacre, I think through her own jealousy she forgets that I was stabbed and nearly died.

Remembering that night I felt a flush of fury go through me as I think about how Sidney is now acting about it, I had no control over Billy or Stu but she's acting like I was apart of their stupid plan from day one.

Hearing a knock on my door I huffed "If that's Sidney I'm kicking her ass" I grumbled to myself as I walked over to the door and opened it sharply "What!" I gasped when I saw Mickey standing the other side instead of my sister "Oh, Hey".

Mickey gave me a wide smile "Hey" we both stood in the doorway silently until I realized something "How did you know which was my dorm?" I questioned raising an eyebrow at him as he laughs and rubs the back of his neck "uh I asked Randy, was that okay?",

I smiled and nodded as he grinned happily "So I was thinking you might wanna do that movie marathon now, it might cheer you up" Mickey suggested leaning against the doorway and held up a backpack "I filled it with movies and every type of candy I could find".

I coughed when my heart gave a small flutter "That actually sounds great" I agreed opening the door further to let him in "I hope your roommate doesn't mind me being here for so long" Mickey said nodding to the other bed in the room.

"Oh no, she's never here, she stays in her girlfriends' dorm but leaves her stuff here. I'm basically living alone" I laughed as I explained "Cool, I wish my roommate was never around" Mickey sighed putting his bag on the bed and rummaged around in it.

I grimaced a little "Yeah I met your roommate and I totally agree" Mickey gave me a little push when I started to laugh "He's not that bad" I turned the tv on and turned to Mickey "Oh yeah I forgot because he's 'all man'" I joked making him chuckle.

"So what was that with you and Sidney?" Mickey asked after a moments silence as I sat on the edge of my bed "Was she mad when I left?" I muttered crossing my arms "I think if she could spit fire she would have been" Mickey admitted as I tried to keep the smile from growing on my face "Good".

I looked up at Mickey's expectant face and knew he wanted to talk about it "You heard about last year right, also about who I was friends with and dating?" I asked patting the bed in front of me for him to sit when he nodded "Well somehow in their plan to kill my sister and frame my dad for the murders".

I gulped as my throat suddenly went dry "I was stabbed when Stu and Billy told us that they planned to leave me alive and I guess Sidney never got over that, she stopped visiting me in.. that place because she blamed me or she was jealous, I don't know".

Feeling a hand wrap clasp around mine "you got stabbed?" I nodded and subconsciously held my scar remembering the burning pain "Yeah fucked up huh?" I said with a small laugh as I looked back up as Mickey glanced at me silently.

Feeling my stomach flutter again I jumped up from the bed with a nervous giggle "So what are we watching?" I questioned but Mickey continued to look at me and stood slowly walked over to me "Mickey?" I whispered but he only put his hands on the back of my neck and pulled me in for a soft kiss.

Pulling away slowly I looked into his eyes as the room was dead silent "I knew we said we'd take it slow but I've been wanting to do that since I first saw you" Mickey whispered with his hands still on my face.

"Really?" I smirked as his hands lowered to my waist and mine grabbed the back of his biceps "Oh yeah, I totally had the hots for the girl who literally stormed her way into my life" he grinned as I laughed.

"and when you punched Gale Weathers in the face, man" Mickey whistled jokingly as I continued to giggle "So listen we can still go slow but I'm just saying that I don't think I can stop kissing you or having you in my arms".

I smiled widely and nodded "I think I'll be okay with that" Mickey kissed me again before pulling away "Sooo how about the movie night?" I nodded and sat back on the bed as Mickey put the video in the VCR.

Pulling Mickey's bag towards me I looked at all the candy he bought with him "oooh skittles" I exclaimed taking the colorful candy out of the bag as Mickey sat down next to me on my bed when Freddy Kruger started playing "Wow Mickey, you really know the way to a girls heart".

Mickey grabbed my sides and pulled me between his legs and put his head in between my neck and shoulder playfully snarling at me as I laughed "Stop that tickles" I yelled as I lay back on his chest "So what got you into horror films? I know Sidney hates them" Mickey asked as he rubbed circles in my arms.

"What you think because Sidney hates them I should too?" I laughed as I felt Mickey shake his head "I used to watch them all the time with my br... friend" my eyes widened as I nearly said brother "Friend? It sounded like you were going to say brother?" Mickey said as I turned to look at him.

"Brother?" I giggled nervously "I don't have a brother, It's just Sidney and me," I told him hoping he couldn't tell I was lying "It was just an old friend" I whispered sadly as I turned back around holding the key necklace that still resided on my neck.

"Do you still see this old friend?" Mickey questioned wrapping his arms around me placing a small kiss on the back of my head as I sighed heavily watching Tina run around like an idiot in Freddy's boiler room _"I wish..."_


	10. Best Friends

Waking up I stretched with a smile remembering my movie night with Mickey and the dozen kisses we shared before he left for his dorm, hearing my phone beep twice I picked it up from my nightstand grinning when Mickey's name was the first to pop up.

Clicking on the message I smiled like a high school girl at his simple message "Good Morning Beautiful" I didn't know how he knew I was awake but it gave me butterflies knowing he was thinking about me.

The other message was from Cici "meet me my dorm" I text her back quickly and stood up to get ready for the day, showering and dressing seemed easier today I guess getting my life back on track made everything seem simpler not hard and depressing like before.

Walking across campus I couldn't help but notice how everything seemed to look brighter than before, other students were nodding and greeting me as I passed them, would I be jinxing myself if I thought my life was getting better?.

Walking up the white steps of the Omega Beta Data house I pushed open the door without knocking "Good Morning Kat" Dawnie said as she and a group of girls passed me walking out of the door "Morning" I replied simply as I walked into the lounge area and dropping onto the couch next to Cici.

"Long night?" she asked with a grin as she hugged a cushion to herself "long life" I muttered with my eyes closed "but I feel like things can only get better" I told her as she smiled at me comfortingly before giving me one of her knowing grins "Sooo, how was your night?".

I squinted at my blonde friend as she looked like she was about to squeal "What are you talking about" I questioned as she threw the small pillow at me "I ran into Mickey coming from your dorm last night looking very happy".

I let out a small laugh playing with the sequins on the cushion "Nothing happened we just...kissed... a lot" Cici let out a scream as I raised my eyebrow suspiciously "What were you doing out so late? A midnight stroll from Ted's?".

Cici blushed the same hot pink color as the cardigan she was wearing before she rolled her eyes looking upset "Yeah well he's an ass anyway" I frowned at my friend as she brushed away a tear "Did he hurt you?" I whispered as she shook her head.

"No, he just, all he does it drink and party. I just want to be able to be with him and not have to babysit him" she admitted as tears fell from her eyes I wiped them away the best I could as she leaned into me and let herself cry.

Listening to her final sniff I grabbed her hand and looked at her seriously "Want me to kick his ass?" I smiled when Cici let out a small laugh "No, We'll work things out. We always do" I frowned at her defeated tone "Well you shouldn't have to, you should have someone who would move mountains for you".

Cici gave me another smile and I sighed "Love is crazy" she nodded along with me in agreement "have you ever been in love?" I looked at Cici and thought about her question, I loved my family because they were genetically tied to me that love is ingrained when you're born.

Then I thought of Stu and the way he made me feel even before we got together, a part of me always thought we would end up together maybe at college or even after but I guess now that's impossible "Once" I admitted but didn't elaborate.

A silence enveloped the two of us as we sat silently thinking about our loves, recent and lost, I frowned when Mickey sprung into my mind and I mentally scolded myself today wasn't a day to look back at past mistakes or regrets, today was the day that was getting brighter.

"You know what, let's go to Baskin Robbins and get a chocolate milkshake and forget all about love, boys and all that other stupid stuff" I ordered as Cici laughed at me as she stood by my side "Only if we can get extra cream on top".

I turned and gave her a look "Well duh!" grabbing my bag I set off with Cici trailing behind me "Who gets a heartbreak chocolate milkshake with no cream" I stopped when I felt an arm loop into mine and saw Cici grinning at my side as she pulls me in the direction of Baskin Robbins.

Thinking about her arm looped in mine I couldn't process it, is this what having a friend feels like, Billy, Stu, and Randy were my only friends. I never got on very well with girls or any of Sydney's friends so I stopped trying especially after Tatum started dating Stu and hated when I was around him.

Smiling to myself I listened to some funny story she was telling me and I realized maybe Roman had been right all these years, maybe my family had been holding me back, sitting at a table with Cici giggling about our stories I felt freer than I had ever been.

"Katherine?" I looked up to see Dewey smiling at me "Dewey" I greeted standing and giving him a small hug "You look happy" Dewey said as he looked between Cici and me "Yeah I am. Oh, Dewey, this is Cici my friend" Dewey and Cici nod at each other.

"What are you girls having? It's on me" I smiled up at Dewey as he gave me a small nod "Well Dewey we're fixing heartbreak today so two chocolate milkshakes with extra cream" Dewey nodded and gave me a pat on the shoulder as he passed by.

I looked back at Cici who was looking at me knowingly, I knew she followed what happened last year so she definitely knew who Dewey was "Thanks for being here with me, Katherine" I smirked when Cici used my whole name.

"You're welcome..." I stopped when I realized I didn't know what Cici stood for, Cici laughed at me before wrinkling her nose "Casey, my name is Casey" my body froze in my chair as she told me her name, how did I not know her name was really Casey.

"Well, what are friends for" I joked feeling like I was underwater and my head was spinning as she laughed "best friends" she corrected as I looked up again noticing the blonde hair, wide smile and musical laugh "Of course, best friends".

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get out at the end of the last chapter I had writers block so bad and had no idea what to write.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter it's a little more into Cici and Kat's friendship.**


	11. Film Theory Class: Sequels

Walking into Films Theory class I moved from under Mickey's arm hung over my shoulders and sat in my seat next to Cici "So how was things with Ted yesterday?" I questioned as we waited for the class to start.

Cici sighed heavily and put her hair behind her ear before leaning forward "Not good, I tried to talk to him about how I feel but we started arguing and he stormed off" she told me with a pout as she played with the sleeves of her top.

I looked at my best friend sympathetically grimacing a little when I think of who she reminds me of, I hadn't thought about it before she told me her name but now every time we talk or I see her I'm instantly reminded of my friend who was killed so brutally.

It wasn't just her name that caused me to think about it they both had more in common than just the same name, they both had the same musical laugh, the beautiful smile and they both made me feel like I was normal.

"Well if you don't wanna be with him anymore dump his ass" I replied with a small laugh when I realized she was waiting for me to say something "Wow Kat is that your outlook on relationship" Mickey said leaning over his desk looking at us causing the whole class to hone in on the conversation.

Laughing I stood putting my hands on my hips and turned to the class "Don't be a woman that needs a man, be the woman that a man needs!" the females in the class erupted into cheers before Mr. Lecter came into the class.

Getting a wink from Mickey I sat down in my chair with a smirk "Today we're going to discuss your theories on influences of movies and the effect they have on people" Mr. Lecter announced clapping his hands "and I'll look forward to reading your Plot Hole essay so pass them forward".

Taking our essay out of my bad I handed it forward to Mr. Lecter as he nodded at a student who was talking about his horror movie theory and suddenly everyone burst into conversation fighting and arguing their opinions.

Joshua and Nina who sat in the front of the class were arguing back and forth about how horror movies were or weren't the reason why some people went on crazy killing sprees. Mr. Lecter sat on the end of his desk looking interested "So, what you're saying Joshua is that killer's influence was based on the movie itself".

Cici let out a huff and sat up straight in her chair "That is so moral majority, you can't blame real-life violence on entertainment" sighing to myself I over to see Mickey staring at me intently before looking over to Cici.

"Wait a minute, yes you can!" Joshua shouted again as his friend Walt nodded next to him "Hello? The guy was wearing a Ghost mask, just like in the movie, it's directly responsible" I felt the color drain from my face they were going to talk about it, I can't talk about it.

"No, it's not! Movies are not responsible for our actions" Cici shouted from beside me as she let out a massive huff, I looked at her suddenly having a flashback of that night "You sick fucks have seen too many movies!" Sid shouted at them holding me into her side, Billy stabs Stu again "Sid, don't blame the movies. The movies don't create psychos; movies make psychos more creative".

"Thank you. I agree with you" I heard Randy say as looked over at him I could see how eager he was to get into the conversation and I was shocked at how excited he seemed that we were talking about our near deaths.

"Let me tell you about reality, Mickey. I lived through this. We lived through this" randy motioned between himself and I as tried to sink down lower in my seat "Okay? Life is life. It doesn't imitate anything" Randy finished as Mickey looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh come on Randy, with all due respect, the killer obviously patterned himself after two serial killers who were immortalized on film" Mickey argued his case as I looked at the clock wondering how much longer I had to be here.

"Thank you!" Joshua shouted clapping his hands together obnoxiously earning a glare from Cici who no doubt was glaring at him for his childishness, Mr. Lecter coughed and we all looked at him "So, you're saying that someone is trying to make a real-life sequel?"

I looked down at my desk with my eyes wide, I don't think I could survive a 'sequel' of what happened last year, not only mentally but physically, the only reason I wasn't dead was because my 'best' friends didn't want me to be.

"Stab 2? Why would anyone want to do that? Sequels suck!" Randy called out making the class groan "Oh, please. Please! By definition alone, they're inferior films" Randy stated as the class talked over each other.

"Bullshit generalization. Many sequels have surpassed their original" Mickey told Randy looking serious as the latter looked humored "Oh, yeah?" Randy laughed as Cici turned in her desk "Name one" she ordered seriously.

"Aliens. Far better than the first" Walt called out as a few people mumbled in agreement "Yeah, well, there's no accounting for taste" Cici laughed looking over at Randy who nodded in agreement "Thank you. Ridley Scott rules. Name another".

Joshua shook his head quickly "No. Aliens is a classic, okay? 'Get away from her, you bitch!'" he argues whilst using hand gestures to act out the part "Believe the line is 'Stay away from her, you bitch.' It's film class, right?" Randy sasses looking over to Mr. Lecter who just nods with a smile whilst the class lets out a laugh "Another".

"T2" Mickey calls out as Joshua and Walt nod in agreement "You've got a hard-on for Cameron" Cici jests smiling at Mickey who looks at her in surprise "Wait a second. The first Terminator is historical" Walt interrupts as I slowly start to calm down realizing that we weren't talking about the Woodsboro murders anymore.

"Sarah Connor?" Randy says in Arnie's voice "Yes." he replies to himself sounding like a woman making me smile at him as he pretends to shoot a gun, the class laughs at his antics as Joshua clicks his fingers "All right. All right, okay. House Il: The Second Story".

We all groan at his choice of a sequel, I let out a laugh as Mickey throws a paper ball in Don's direction before felling a little more confident "Hey, I got it, by the way. I got it" Everyone looks over in my direction, some in shock but all listening what I had to say "The Godfather, Part II".

Mickey looks at me in shock but nods appreciatively as the class all chatter in agreement, Mr. Lecter nods at me looking proud of my answer "Very good. That's the Oscar-winning exception" Randy nodded at me in his godfather voice as the class chuckle.

"All right, that's enough, back to the sequel idea would do you think a person could try to recreate such a sad event to try and better it?" I squirmed in my seat again frustrated that the subject would be brought back up, it's not something I thought I'd have to talk about in a class.

The class started to mutter before Randy piped up "The first time around was enough for me. What do you think Kat?" you could practically hear crickets chirping as the whole class looked at me, noticing my sister at the door I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Kat?" Mickey called out as my nails dragged against the wood of my desk as I saw Cici looking at me in concern before touching my hand "I can't do it again, I won't go back and you can't make me" I hissed at Randy who looked at me worried when I jumped up.

I heard them call my name as I reached the door bumping into my sister as I pushed my way past her "Kat?" I heard her call as I ran outside feeling like the whole world was spinning around me, I huffed and puffed trying to regain my breath.

I jumped up feeling two pairs of hands on me "Hey you okay?" Cici question rubbing my back as I nodded quickly, I turned to see Mickey looking at me troubled before he pulled me into his arms as I began to let myself lean into him.

"I'm sorry he pushed you" Shaking my head I sighed sadly as I moved out of Mickey's safe embrace "I just want to be normal" Cici laughed as she put her arm around me and lay her head next to mine in comfort as she let out a small laugh "What is this normal you speak of?".


End file.
